


Marrow Mix

by keraunoscopia



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Past Relationship(s), Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keraunoscopia/pseuds/keraunoscopia
Summary: Sonny isn’t sure how it got to this point. Maybe he had been naïve. Maybe he had blinders on when it came to pretty girls. Maybe he was just an idiot. But somehow, somehow he had missed this, had missed how serious she was, had missed the accumulation.





	Marrow Mix

**Author's Note:**

> Title is reference to a Ludo song called The Horror of Our Love which is creepy AF. Also, this is in response to a tumblr prompt and therefore was also posted on tumblr. I'm always open to prompts so if you're interested, my URL is WhisperingVictory

Sonny isn’t sure how it got to this point. Maybe he had been naïve. Maybe he had blinders on when it came to pretty girls. Maybe he was just an idiot. But somehow, somehow he had missed this, had missed how serious she was, had missed the accumulation. 

Because really what is he supposed to think about a tiny woman, only five foot two, barely breaking a hundred pounds. He had broken it off with her nearly two years ago, before he had transferred to Manhattan SVU, before he had found his place, before he had met Rafael… 

And she had been clingy then, didn’t want to let go, didn’t want to admit that what they had was over. But that wasn’t really unusual, Sonny had thought to himself back then. He had his fair share of heartbreak, had tried to win back more than a few lost loves. So he hadn’t really been concerned when called him, and texted him, and left messages on his voicemail, desperate and pleading. 

Maybe he should have been more concerned when the texts and phone calls and voicemails didn’t really stop, maybe he should have mentioned to someone that she kept showing up at his door unannounced, demanding to be let in. Maybe he should have told someone that she kept showing up at school, outside of his classrooms waiting for them to end so she could corner him in the hall, knowing he didn’t want to make a scene. 

But it had seemed so innocent, just a scorned former lover trying to bridge a chasm that Sonny had no interest in crossing. So he’s not really sure how exactly he ended up here, sitting on a chair in her living room, hands bound with duct tape behind his back, shoulders aching from the awkward angle, ankles duct taped to chair legs. 

She’s pacing around him with a knife, smile pulling at the corner of her lips, eyes flashing dangerously. Sonny never saw her as dangerous before, so he knows now that nobody is going to know where to find him, because he’s never bothered to mention her to anyone. Never bothered to mention to Rafael that he had an ex who was obsessed with him. 

Sonny doesn’t know what to do, because every word he says seems to piss her off more, and so far the knife hasn’t made contact with his skin, but he knows from his past decade on the police force that it can change in an instant. He can feel his cellphone buzzing in his pants pocket, and it’s the same ringtone that he always has, but now it feels like there’s a sense of urgency to it, like whomever is trying to contact him is panicking on the other end of the line. 

He sucks in a breath, watching her eyes flash back to him, apparently just now noticing that his phone is going off. She drops the knife, and he can feel his entire body relax just a bit, but she rounds on him, shoving her hand in his pocket, and she’s been this close to him before, closer even, but still Sonny flinches away, disgust trickling down his spine. 

“He’s not available right now,” she answers with a cloying giggle, and from a few feet away Sonny can hear a familiar voice demanding to know who she is. 

Rafael. 

His sip of coffee on a winter morning. 

Rafael. 

His brick overhang in torrential downpour. 

Rafael.

His soft blanket after a twenty-hour shift. 

But she hangs up the phone, and throws it across the room, he can hear the screen splinter, shards of glass skittering across the floor like panicked mice. “Who is he?” the knife is in her hand before Sonny can even blink, and suddenly all he can perceive is the hot cold sear of metal pressing against the flesh of his neck. “Why is he calling? She demands, her voice shrill and piercing. 

“He’s from work,” Sonny chokes out, acutely aware of the way his throat presses against the blade with each articulation. 

She doesn’t like the answer, apparently, because the last thing Sonny sees before the world fades to black is her hand withdrawing far enough to slam the handle of the knife against his temple. 

The next time he opens is eyes, he sees Rafael’s face above him, brows knitted with concern. His eyes come into focus, the ringing in his ears fading away, and he can hear her still, shrieking, screaming his name, and he turns his head far enough to see Olivia leading her out in handcuffs. 

“Don’t move,” Rafael says carefully, “you took a nasty fall, let the paramedics make sure you’re okay.” Sonny realizes that his hands are still bound with tape behind his back, and his head is throbbing. He knows Rafael is concerned about spinal injuries, only ever exacerbated by movement, but he feels fine, except for the splitting headache and his shoulder feels like its been pushed out of place. 

“How did you find me?” Sonny asks, his voice harsh and raspy, throat raw. The words don’t sound like his own when he speaks, and its only then that he can feel the pain in his neck, warm trickles of blood on his skin with each syllable. 

“I knew something was wrong when she answered your phone.” Rafael replies slowly, he has his silk tie in hand, and Sonny watches him fold it over before pressing it against his neck. Sonny winces, he can’t help it, and Rafael looks sympathetic, but also incredibly relieved. “I asked Liv to check the GPS on your phone because nobody had seen you in over twenty-four hours and I couldn’t get ahold of you…” he trails off, pressing just a little bit more firmly against Sonny’s neck. “I thought we were too late, when we walked in, she opened the door for us, laughing, and you were here, on the floor, not moving… I thought,” Sonny can see the shine of Rafael’s green eyes, can see the tears welling up, and he can hear the sirens outside, no doubt the ambulance finally arriving. Sonny wishes they had gotten here faster, because his hands are still tied and he knows Rafael won’t undo them, and all he wants is to reach up and brush away the tears because Rafael doesn’t deserve this. 

“I’m so sorry, Rafi,” Sonny strains to talk with Rafael’s hands against his throat, but even the searing pain can’t stop him from saying what he wants to say. “This is all my fault.”

Rafael shakes his head, biting back the tears. “Sonny you were kidnapped and attacked, how could this possibly be your fault?

“She..” Sonny coughs and can feel the blood seeping into Rafael’s tie. “She was an ex girlfriend,” he mutters softly, “from years ago. She’s been obsessed ever since, I just, I didn’t think…” He doesn’t know how to explain, that even though they hadn’t worked out years ago, that he always wanted to see the best in people, wanted to believe that someone who he had loved, in some shape, some time ago, wouldn’t be capable of something like this. 

“She’s been stalking you?” Rafael has a way of making everything sound so much more succinct, and usually Sonny is envious of that gift, but now it just makes it sound too harsh, doesn’t fit someone he used to care about. 

“Its not like…” Sonny trails off, not sure really why he’s about to defend the woman who had attacked him only a few hours earlier. “Yeah, I guess when you put it that way…”

The paramedics rush through the door though, cutting Sonny off, and Rafael is pushed out of the way as they cut through the tape on Sonny’s hands, and replace the blood soaked tie with medical gauze. They rush Sonny out on the stretcher, head bound in place to make sure any spinal injuries aren’t made worse. And Rafael wants to follow, wants to ride with him in the ambulance, but the paramedics tell him that there isn’t room. 

Rafael wants to be mad, wants to be pissed that Sonny had known all this time that someone was out there, dangerous and fixated on him, but he’s still clenching his tie, and its ruined, saturated with blood, Sonny’s blood. So he’s not mad, just determined to make sure that he never misses anything like this again.


End file.
